Click here to read SWAC's confessions
by UnmistakablyAlice
Summary: Zora has a certain way to spend her past time - she likes to hack into the other members of Condor studio's laptops and read her confessions - join with her to find out who likes who etc R&R Some Channy Rated T cos you never know


**Disclaimer: **

**Sherlock: I know your secret...**

**Me: (Cracks under pressure) Okay I admit it! I don't own Sonny with a chance – I'm a failure! (Cries)**

**Sherlock: My work here is done (leaves)**

**Summary: Zora is a genius and is able to hack in to everyone at Condor studio's computer – watch as she takes a look inside the casts' heads and sees what they're really interested in... Some Channy rated T because I'm writing this as I go along and you never know **

Zora's POV:

I shuffled through the vents and made my way over to the one and only 'CDC's dressing room – we had a half day today so I thought what could possibly be better than laughing at all of Chad's latest confessions! Here we are; I hauled the laptop up into my vent and switched it on. The computer asked for my password – hmmm, what password would Chad Dylan Cooper have??? Oh I know – I typed in the words Mackenzie falls rules and waited for the computer to load. Ah well – at least this password's a bit manlier than his previous one, I mean Chad4Sonny – get real! The computer finally logged on and I began to browse around his files; hmm let's start with Word document. I opened word and looked around until I came across a certain file I opened it and here's what it said...

(A/N the words in italics are what Chad has written, the words in normal font are Zora's thoughts)

_True love – a channy story_

What the heck is channy?! It sounds like some sort of disease!

"_It's so hard not to lose myself in his eyes – they're so captivating, HE's so captivating." Sonny sighed to her friends as the gorgeous Chad Dylan Cooper sauntered past._

You have got to be kidding me – this is just screaming to be sent to Tween Weekly!

"_I know what you mean," her friend Tawni said, staring at Chad with a look of admiration "It's so difficult to know that I'll never be as good looking as him." She continued mournfully._

I feel like puking  
_the little random came up from behind them; _

Oh so he can remember Tawni's name but not mine! Jerk!

"_Wow, he's amazing isn't he – the best actor of our generation by far." She whispered, too caught up in the beauty of Chad Dylan Cooper_

Oh he wishes

"_Chad! Please don't leave I beg of you! I will even offer myself up to you if it means you stay!" Sonny wailed, throwing herself at the feet of her beloved Chad._

Dream on loverboy

"_Sonny, I know it's hard but you have to try and stop yourself from falling for my irresistible good looks and talented acting skills," Chad whispered his breath sent shivers of pleasure down Sonny's spine._

I'm getting shivers from reading this, but they certainly aren't of pleasure.

"_Chad the only reason I prank you is because I look up to you," The youngest random whispered; gazing up at him._

No Chad the reason I prank you is because I hate you and your annoying jerk-throb ego.

"_Sonny I love you and I can't live without you;" Chad said as he engulfed Sonny in a passionate, tender sweet kiss; sucking on her bottom lip. His hands travelling down the backs of her thighs as he pushed her closer to the wall in this heated, romantic make out session._

Ewww it's like some sort of porn on your laptop! Gross!

_The End_

I have read many stories and this is by far the STUPIDEST one ever!

I was about to type that final thought onto his laptop; but then I thought better of it. Instead I emailed the story to myself; for future use of blackmail. I browsed through a load more junk on his laptop – go to see there are about fifty of these channy stories that he's written – it's official, Chad Dylan Cooper is a loser. I went on to his videos only to find one of Chad DANCING with a cardboard cut out of Sonny and ENJOYING himself! I posted that on YouTube – I hope he thinks of it as a friendly gesture from 'the little random' which reminds me; I have to get him back for that. I also found one of Chad's mom changing his diaper – HILARIOUS! I sent some more stuff to me – like the picture of Chad in a hula skirt, and the video of him break dancing in his pyjamas I must get people to play that at his next birthday party – just for making me say that he was the greatest actor of our generation. I don't care if it was only in the story – it's still wrong. I found a seriously Ha-ha- HILARIOUS one of the one and only CDC singing this is the life by Hannah Montana – I sent that one to Sonny to show her what kind of a loser is crushing on her. I just checked the time and Oh My Gosh! It's already 6:30 my mom's probably outside waiting for me! I clambered out of the vents and headed home to a busy evening of: trying to convince my mom to order pizza rather than force me to eat her excuse of a lamb casserole, finish MY geometry homework, Nico's biology homework, Tawni's English homework and call up Tween Weekly and let it innocently slip out that I have a photo of none other than Chad Dylan Cooper wearing a hula skirt.


End file.
